Held Captive
by xxxThe Mad Hatterxxx
Summary: Ruikia is kiddnapped and Renji is going to save her because he has to prove to her he loves her she has a unusual friend in Hueco Mundo who loves her too *ON HIATUS*


**HELD CAPTIVE  
**

**A/N:** _by the way I decided to make this where Rukia and Renji get together but Ulquiorra falls in love with Rukia and knows he wont ever have her :( okies_

**_DISCLAIMER- I SADLY DO NOT OWN BLEACH AND EVEN THOUGH I HAVE BEGGED AND PLEADED THEY WON'T LET ME SO HERE I SIT WISHING TO NO AVAIL  
_**

**_Chapter 1: Kidnapped_**

Renji stared at the Espanda his body was on fire his muscles ached from the intense fight and somehow he still hadn't defeated the Espanda who had attacked him

Nnoitra growled and slung a attack at Renji again

Renji blocked his head reeling, more like racing as he thought of all the attacks and defenses he possibly could but nothing was working then Nnoitra laughed wickedly and flash stepped up away from him

"You played my little distraction game well Soul reaper" he exclaimed and then was gone

Confused and tired Renji looked around he sighed and headed home

"Distraction game?" he thought

"Was the Espanda distracting him from?"

He reached Urahara's and came in

Kisuke eyed him

"How'd it go?" Kisuke asked calmly

"well it wasn't going to good then the Basterd just up and disappeared saying I played his distraction game well….what the fuck does that mean?" he asked Urahara

Kisuke looked down then the words sunk in completely

"Renji they were distracting you from something….getting you away so you wouldn't know …" Urahara answered

"Oh shit!" with that Renji was running as fast as he could to Ichigo's house

Rukia slept soundly in her comfortable bed she enjoyed sleeping here but still sometimes, she missed Ichigo's closet she was snuggled in the covers sleeping so soundly when she felt the spirit pressure surround her she shot up

Three Espanda stood there around her bed …how had they gotten in without her noticing, without Ichigo noticing? She looked at them

She recognized Grimmjow from their last encounter where he shoved his hand through her and Ulquiorra the Fourth Espanda who had watched Ichigo fight is oversized friend

The other one she hadn't ever seen before she had green hair

Rukia searched the house for the other's spirit energy but got nothing

She hadn't been alone when she had gone to bed what was going on.

Grimmjow growled and slammed her head against the headboard

Rukia's mind went black and she was gone

She woke up in a white room laying on a black bed one window on the far left wall was all she had to tell the walls apart

That and on the opposite wall was a door

She looked around it was so sterile and plain she didn't know what to do or what to think

Just as she was getting up to investigate the window the door opened revealing

Lord Aizen and Ichimaru

"Hello Rukia it is so good to see you" Ichimaru exclaimed his fox like smile wider than normal

"Rukia I bet your wondering why you are here?" Aizen said sitting swiftly in a white chair that Rukia had missed probably because it blended into the wall

"What do you want with me Aizen?" Rukia asked eyeing him and the other former soul reaper

Aizen sighed and looked down then he looked back up to Ichimaru

"Your just a lure my dear" Gin answered for Aizen

Her eyes widened "who are you trying to get here" she asked

"Your lovely brother" Gin said smiling widely

"But why?" she asked shocked that it wasn't somebody else

"That's none of your business" Aizen replied standing and walking out

Gin turned to Rukia "there isn't really anything you can do but sit here if I had it my way

Things would be a lot different," he offered before following Aizen

She stared blankly at the door for a while she was so confused

The world seemed to be against her she thought as she walked around the room

A soft knock came from the door a little while later

Well she didn't know how long because she had no clock to tell her how much time passed

She gazed at the door waiting for it to open then another soft knock came

"Um come in" she exclaimed wondering who knocked on a captive's door

The door opened and from around it came Ulquiorra

He peered at her with his emerald emotionless eyes

"Ulquiorra?" Rukia said looking at him confusedly

"Yes Rukia it is me …I was sent here to guard you and look after you" he replied

"Oh …." 'Maybe this wouldn't be so bad she might have someone to talk to' she thought

He walked over to her standing there

"Do you want anything?" he asked

"No I'm fine thank you" she replied sitting back down on the bed

"Ulquiorra can you tell me something?" she asked looking up at the pale Espanda

"Depends on what it is" he replied taking a seat on the invisible chair

Rukia was getting annoyed with that chair….

"what is it like to be a Espanda?" she asked staring up at him

The cold Espanda for a brief moment was surprised and almost showed it

"its like being anything I suppose you are the way you are and I'm the way I am….. I guess because we are hollows you think we are mean and cold….and where that is true in some cases we all can have emotions we just chose to keep them inside because they are a weakness that can be taken advantage of around here everyone are likes wolves we keep to an order but there are still those who fight to get higher and to surpass others"

When he finished explaining he saw Rukia nod she understood things like that in a way that was somewhat like the soul reapers

She smiled at him

"I suppose you and me aren't really that different …just different ideas" she said

"mmm if you wish to delude yourself like that then far be it for me to tell you otherwise" she said looking away from her

She was sparking some kind of unknown feelings surely he was just tired he thought

He leaned back and sighed

"well its ok with you I'm going to go to bed now" she said as she climbed into the bed and covered up

He peered at her for a little while then he got up and went to his room to rest

**_R/R please! _****_no seriously please I beg of you to I'll give you a cupcake or a cookie please_**


End file.
